Ninja Warrior 75 REMAKE
the other page took for ever! when im doing the same exact competitors from a past tournament ignore the profile and age Stage 1 120 seconds 1 long jump 2 log grip 3 cross bridge version 4 jumping spider Vietnam version 5 circle slider rope ladder 6 rope ladder Competitors 1 Yuki Ikeda 1. long jump. skimmed the water 2 Yoritaka Ueda 2. log grip 3 Yoshihisa Hosono 1. long jump 4 Takeshi Jonishi 1. long jump 5 RENA Boxer 4. jumping spider 6 Rena Beans 1. long jump 7 Masaya Yamagishi 2. log grip 8 Sho Inomata 1. long jump 9 Katsuhide Torisawa 5. circle slider. the reason he did so well was because he did not lift the weights and surprised the crowd 10 Yuuto Doi 1. long jump 11 Ken Hasegawa 1. long jump 12 Yusuke Kosugi 2. log grip 13 Yuta Yamashita 1. long jump 14 Ryoji Mizuno 3. cross bridge 15 Kaneo Hikuchi 3. cross bridge 16 Tsubasa Ogasawara 4. jumping spider 17 Kazuki Kanno 5. circle slider 18 Naoki Tokunaga 1. long jump. skimmed the water 19 Hitoshi Asao 5. circle slider 20 Miyu Soya 4. jumping spider 21 Masafumi Kato 3. cross bridge 22 Hiroyuki Asaoka 1. long jump 23 Paul Darnell 3. cross bridge 24 Ryan Cousins 5. circle slider 25 Daisuke Miyazaki 4. jumping spider 26 Sho Iwanaga 3. cross bridge 27 Miyu Tami 1. long jump 28 Ida Toshimi 1. long jump 29 Matt Asanuma 2. log grip 30 Jazon Khazi 3. cross bridge 31 Ryan Stratis 4. jumping spider 32 Masashi Miyoshi 2. log grip 33 Timothy Coombs 4. jumping spider 34 Hidenori Sasaki 5. circle slider 35 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. cross bridge 36 Carlos Alberto Martinez Santiago 4. jumping spider 37 Mao Mita CLEAR 71.0 seconds left 38 Ilieva Zhaneta CLEAR 69.4 seconds left 39 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 67.0 seconds left 40 Noritomo Morisawa CLEAR 70.0 seconds left 41 Saori Yoshida CLEAR 71.3 seconds left 42 Jun Oto 3. cross bridge 43 Yuriko Itou CLEAR 82.0 seconds left 44 Masashi Hioki 5. circle slider since it was purged and progress was ruined numbers 45-108 will be randomized by the random number generator 1-6 means faliure and 7 means CLEAR 45 Koji Miki 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 46 Yasuo Miki 5. circle slider 47 Brian Orosco 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 48 Hideaki Kato 3. cross bridge 49 Daiki Matsumoto 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 50 Brian Arnold 4. jumping spider 51 Miki Ikeda 1. long jump 52 Sagara Teru CLEAR 62.8 seconds left 53 Koji Yamada 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 54 Naoichirou Oshiro 4. jumping spider 55 Akira Hayashida 4. jumping spider 56 Yuki Fukushima 3. cross bridge 57 Ryuko Tamukai 5. circle slider 58 Rei Matsuda 1. long jump 59 Makoto Murase 5. circle slider 60 Yusuke Yoneda CLEAR 65.4 seconds left 61 Akira Hada 1. long jump 62 Koriki Choshu 2. log grip 63 Pee 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider. the 1st time he beat the 1st obstacle and 2nd and 3rd and 4th and 5th! 64 Rie Sakai 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 65 Antonio Koinoki 2. log grip 66 Tomoko Kaneda 1. long jump 67 Wataru Mori 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 68 Akira Omori 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 69 Kota Ibushi 5. circle slider 70 Katsuhiko Kasahara 5. circle slider 71 Kazunori Goto 4. jumping spider 72 Dajiro Kurokawa 4. jumping spider 73 Michelle Shannon 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 74 Kosuke Yamaguchi 4. jumping spider 75 Yoshiyuki Tamaki 2. log grip 76 Keita Tomino CLEAR 64.3 seconds left 77 Masaaki Kobayashi 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 78 Yasuko Chiba 3. cross bridge 79 Yara Passion CLEAR 45.2 seconds left 80 Yuke Miyamoto 5. circle slider 81 Darvish Mohammed 5. circle slider 82 Wan Jen 4. jumping spider 83 Hikaru Tanaka 2. log grip 84 Eiichi Miura 5. circle slider 85 Tatsumi 5. circle slider 86 Hiroyo Shimada 1. long jump 87 Rie Komiya CLEAR 71.0 seconds left 88 Kouji Hashimoto 4. jumping spider 89 Zhou Tien 1. long jump 90 Wu Chao 1. long jump 91 William Spencer 1. long jump 92 Che Shini 2. log grip 93 Junna Sugita 4. jumping spider 94 Yuka Ogura 2. log grip 95 Shinichi Fukumoto CLEAR 48.1 seconds left 96 Yuji Kira 4. jumping spider 97 Yoshiki Ito 2. log grip 98 Minoru Kuramochi 1. long jump 99 Yasuo Aoki 5. circle slider 100 AYA CLEAR 67.4 seconds left 101 Hitoshi Kanno 5. circle slider 102 Kenji Takahashi 5. circle slider 103 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 74.4 seconds left 104 Katsumi Yamada 1. long jump 105 Shusuke Sato 6. rope ladder. failed transfer from circle slider 106 Shigenori Ueki 5. circle slider. missed the circle 107 Maiko Sato CLEAR 65.4 seconds left 108 Shoei 1. long jump - the final 2 competitors will not be randomized like the first 44 competitors 109 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 87.0 seconds left 110 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 90.9 seconds left. Fastest Time 110 attempts 17 clears Stage 2 75 seconds 1 super jump version 2 triple hurdle called rolling hurdles because of the triple jump being called the triple hurdle 3 two pole bridge 4 net climb 5 swinging beams Competitors 37 Mao Mita 1. super jump. went onto the platform but lost balance and frontflipped into the water 38 Ilieva Zhaneta 3. two pole bridge 39 Maho Tanaka 5. swinging beams 40 Noritomo Morisawa 5. swinging beams. failed dismount from final beam 41 Saori Yoshida CLEAR 29.1 seconds left 43 Yuriko Itou CLEAR 43.9 seconds left 52 Sagara Teru CLEAR 48.1 seconds left 60 Yusuke Yoneda CLEAR 48.8 seconds left 76 Keita Tomino CLEAR 48.8 seconds left 79 Yara Passion CLEAR 49.1 seconds left 87 Rie Komiya 3. two pole bridge 95 Shinichi Fukumoto 3. two pole bridge 100 AYA CLEAR 26.8 seconds left 103 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 53.9 seconds left. Fastest Time 107 Maiko Sato 1. super jump 109 Drew Dreschel 5. swinging beams. failed dismount from final beam 110 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 44.9 seconds left 17 attempts 9 clears 9 competitors were then called the New Ninja Warrior All Stars after Morimoto's clear Stage 3 180 seconds 1 arm bike straight into rope junction 2 rope junction 3 pole grasper 5-6 Version straight into hang climbing which goes straight into spider flip 4 hang climbing 5 spider flip 6 ultimate cliffhanger 7 doom swing 2nd and final swing is 15ft apart from the 1st swing straight into the pipe slider with no green bar 8 pipe slider 4-13 version called double pipe slider along with SASUKE 2-3 version Competitors 41 Saori Yoshida 3. pole grasper 43 Yuriko Itou 5. spider flip 52 Sagara Teru 4. hang climbing 60 Yusuke Yoneda 3. pole grasper 76 Keita Tomino 7. doom swing. missed the 2nd swing 79 Yara Passion 2. rope junction 100 AYA 8. pipe slider. failed dismount 103 Makoto Nagano 2. rope junction 110 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 71.0 seconds left 9 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height: 25m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitors 110 Yusuke Morimoto 3. rope climb. time out. about 18m up. about 3m up the rope climb Best Performance: Yusuke Morimoto so Yusuke's Faliure brings us to the end of the 75th tournament 110 came but no one eventually would win and despite 1 heroic competitor Morimoto getting to the Final Stage even he could not win stay with us to see who will be the next ninja warrior! next tournament is a special surprise!